Dungeon
The Dungeon (ダンジョン) is a complex labyrinth located under the Babel. Orario is the only place in the world that has a Dungeon and many people of different races gather from across the world to explore the Dungeon. History Before the Gods and Goddesses came down to the lower world, heroes fought against monsters with the help of Spirits. Once the Gods began to come to the lower world, the Gods bestowed the Falna upon them and gave them a status to better fight monsters. Ouranos was the first God to bestow a falna upon a person. Information The Dungeon is seemingly alive, spawning monsters from walls and ceilings and repairing itself on its own. It has an immense hatred of the Gods, immediately sealing the exits of a room if it detects one, and spawns a black version of a monster in order to kill them. The black monsters are far stronger than normal and display some intelligence, as the Black Wyvern looked around for its target. Despite this, it doesn't spawn another black monster after the first one is killed even if the God in question isn't dead, implying that its ability to act is limited to some extent. The dungeon is vast with the floors becoming progressive larger the deeper it gets. It takes at least five days for a party to reach the 50th floor. While the upper floors can be soloed or done with a pair, starting from the middle floors one must create a party or risk death. The Xenos refer to the Dungeon as their mother and believe it created the Hidden Villages to protect them. Floors Entrance The entrance to the Dungeon is on the first underground floor of Babel. In the center of the room is a ten meter long hole that leads straight into the Dungeon. Within the circular room are multiple columns at equal intervals and above is a beautiful azure painting of the sky that resembles the real sky. Along the circle are gentle stairs that spiral down into the Dungeon. Upper Floors 1st-4th Floor The walls are light blue colored, and the monsters that appear are Goblins or Kobolds. There is also a wide hallway on the 1st Floor known as the Beginning Road. Newbie Level 1 adventurers with status of I to H in their basic abilities normally spend time on these floors. 5th-7th Floor The walls change to a light green color and the structure of the Dungeon begins to change. Stronger monsters such as Killer Ants appear and the monster birth time is faster. It’s recommended for Level 1 adventurers to have status of at least G in their basic abilities to explore these floors. 8th-9th Floor The amount and size of rooms increase and the length of the hallways between them become shorter. Also, the ceiling changes height from three to four meters from the floors above to nearly ten meters above. Moss covers the brown colored walls and the ground below becomes a short grass plain. The strong light from the phosphorescence above is similar to light from the sun. No new monsters appear, however Goblins and Kobolds are stronger than above. It’s recommended for Level 1 adventurers to have status of at least E in their basic abilities to explore these floors. 10th-12th Floor The 10th Floor keeps the same structure as the 8th and 9th Floors above, however the light from above becomes reminiscent of morning mist. Mist appears across the floor making vision terrible. Large category monsters such as Orcs and Infant Dragons begin to appear here. The 11th Floor has mist like the 10th Floor. The mist on the 12th Floor becomes much thicker than the 10th and 11th Floors above. The 11th and 12th Floors are extremely dangerous for Level 1 adventurers because stronger monsters like Silverbacks and Hard Armoreds appear here. Infant Dragons that are categorized as Level 2 and considered as floor boss of the area also appear though rarely. It’s recommended for Level 1 adventurers to have status of at least B in their basic abilities to explore these floors. Parties that explore these floors are normally the ones preparing to venture into the middle floors for the first time. Middle Floors 13th-17th Floor The 13th-17th Floors are known as the Cave Labyrinth. The entrance to the 13th Floor is called the First Line. Starting from the 13th Floor, the walls, ground, and ceiling become made of bedrock. While the upper floors are just flat, circular maze, the middle floors have more complex layout which include intertwining upper and lower tunnels. The light becomes darker and the air seems to be moist. Vertical holes leading to the deeper floors appear randomly. On the 17th Floor, a huge wall appears in the big room located called the Big Wall of Grief which spawns the Monster Rex Goliath. The layout is more complex and monsters spawn at faster rate in the middle floors than in the upper floors, so it is very difficult for Level 2 adventurers to solo these floors. The monsters on the 13th and 14th Floors are not much different than the ones on the 12th Floor in terms of strength and so even Level 2 adventurers with status of I and H in most of their basic abilities are capable of exploring these floors. On the 15th-17th Floors, monsters categorized as Level 2 individually such as Minotaurs start to appear and it’s recommended for Level 2 adventurers to have at least G in their basic abilities to pass through these floors and arrive on the 18th Floor safely. 18th Floor (Rivira) The 18th Floor is a safety point where no monsters are born, though some monsters can come up from the floor below. It is also called the Under Resort. The floor is filled with crystals and nature. Large forests and lakes cover the floor. Within the forest are blue crystals of different sizes that reflect the light from above, causing the forest to be filled with a pale blue glow. The exceptionally high ceiling is filled with brilliant shining crystals of two colors, white crystals in the center that resemble the sun, and blue crystals surrounding it that resemble the sky. The amount of light from the crystals depends on the time and cycles through the day. On an eastern side of the island facing the lake stands the city of Rivira. It is located 200 meters above the lake on a cliff. Level 2 adventurers would need to be extremely capable to reach this floor solo. 19th-24th Floor The 19th through 24th Floors are known as the Large Tree Labryinth. The walls, ground, and ceiling are made out of wood making it seem like the inside of a giant tree. Instead of phosphorescent light, radiating moss grows across the floor and give off blue light. These floors contain a large amount of unexplored areas and a large variety of insect-type monsters. Having the abnormal resistance development ability is key to safely passing through these floors due to the large number of poisonous monsters on these floors. The plant diversity on these floors often provides ingredients used to make healing items which result in many resource gathering quests being issued for this area. The 24th Floor is very close to being considered as one of the lower floors of the Dungeon. It is much larger than the previous floors, being at least half the size of Orario. There are rare trees that produce valuable gems that can be sold at good price. The monsters on this floor are larger in number, more frequent to encounter and some of them are stronger than Level 2 adventurers. It’s recommended for Level 2 adventurers to have status of at least C in their basic abilities to reach this far. Lower Floors 25th-27th Floor The entrance to the 25th Floor is known as the Second Line. The 25th through 27th Floors are known as the Water City (水の ). The 25th Floor marks the beginning of the Great Fall ( ), a huge waterfall estimated to be 400 meters wide and twice that in length, which lasts until the 27th Floor. The 25th Floor was also described as being a paradise of water. In order to move on to the next floor, adventurers must navigate through a series of passageways varying in elevation around the waterfall to reach the passageway at the bottom of their current floor. The bottom of the waterfall basin on the 27th Floor leads out to Melen's Lolog Lake, though it's unknown where the water goes now due to the exit being sealed using the Leviathan's remains. The Monster Rex Amphisbaena is located here and can freely move between the floors and the labyrinth area. Adventurers can squeak by as Level 2 down to the 27th Floor but the standard for the Lower Floors is Level 3. Deep Floors 37th Floor The 37th Floor is known as the White Palace as the walls, ground, and ceiling are colored white with the floor being a giant labyrinth. The floor is on a different scale than the floors above it as the space between hallways, rooms, and walls is huge. The entrance to the 38th Floor is located at the center of the floor, which is where the Monster Rex Udaeus is located, and around it are five huge circular walls that adventurers have to navigate through to reach the center. Bell likens the 37th Floor to a cake in a box and it's said that the floor is large enough to contain Orario. The walls are numbered 1-5 starting from the innermost wall, and the area between two walls is referred to as different rooms; the Udaeus' area inside the 1st wall is the Throne Room, and from there, the Knight's Room, the Warrior's Room, the Soldier's Room, and the Beast's Room. The area between the walls gets smaller the closer to the Throne Room and the labryinth becomes more complicated. Colosseums start appearing, which are rooms that spawn monsters non stop until a certain amount is reached. 38th-49th Floor The first safety point in the deep floors is the 39th Floor. The walls, ground, and ceiling of the 44th Floor are colored burning red and distorted rocks lie on the ground across the floor. Along the walls are cracks that are colored black which make it seem like it carbonized. Red light shine lightly from inside the cracks, giving off an eerie presence. The 49th Floor is known as the Moytura and is a huge room. No grass or trees grow on the desolate ground. The rocks and the sand are all a reddish brown color. It also contains the Monster Rex, Balor. 50th Floor The 50th Floor is another safety point where no monsters are born, however just like the 18th Floor monsters can come to the floor from above or below. Gray colored trees cover the floor up until the end of the floor. Vein like rivers run endlessly through the trees. 51st-57th Floor The 51st through 57th Floors are a labyrinth which is rare on the deeper floors. The walls, ground, and ceiling are flat and the structure makes it seem that it was carefully measured. Many corners and crossroads exist across the floors. The floors are also called the Dragon's Vase, as starting from the 52nd Floor the Valgang Dragons on the 58th Floor lock onto adventurer positions and fire flares through multiple floors. 58th Floor The 58th Floor is one vast room. The walls, ground, and ceiling are made of graphite and resemble a huge rectangular room. It contains a large number of Valgang Dragons. 59th Floor According to the Zeus Familia, the 59th floor and onward was known as the "Glacier Territory", with glacial lake streams, fierce cold, and ice covering the area. However, the terrain was modified when the new monsters took over, making it into a jungle like area. Past the jungle area is a large area that is covered with the ashes of countless dead monsters, making the whole area a gray color. This is the lowest floor in the dungeon that any familia has reached. Navigation Category:Browse Category:Terminology Category:Monsters Category:Locations